List of Important items
A list of all key items classified as Important items. Also see the list of Rare items. The primary difference between an Important item and a Rare item is that important items cannot be sold or dropped, and only enter and leave the party's inventory in response to storyline events. Key items in Golden Sun Mythril Bag: "A fine bag made of mythril": You get four of these at Vale when Kraden decides to accompany you to the Sol Sanctum dungeon. Each one is "replaced" by the Elemental Stars below in Sol Sanctum in response to storyline events. Mythril Bags containing the Stars also appear in The Lost Age. Small Jewel: "A beautiful eye-shaped jewel": A dungeon-specific item which you get two of in Sol Sanctum. Both Small Jewels are used for puzzle-solving. Venus Star: "Earth Elemental-requires Mythril Bag": The Elemental Star of Earth. It is in your party very briefly in the Elemental Star Chamber. Mercury Star: "Water Elemental-requires Mythril Bag": The Elemental Star of Water. It is in your party very briefly in the Elemental Star Chamber. Jupiter Star: "Wind Elemental-requires Mythril Bag": The Elemental Star of Wind. It is in your party so briefly in the Elemental Star Chamber it might as well never be collected at all, for as soon as you get it a cutscene occurs where you lose it and the above three stars. It is "present" in Felix's party in The Lost Age for much of that game, hidden within one Mythril Bag. Mars Star: "Fire Elemental-requires Mythril Bag": The Elemental Star of Fire. Unlike the other three Stars, this one stays in Isaac's party for the entire game, and close to the end of The Lost Age it returns to the party's inventory. Dragon's Eye: "A shining red jewel with flames inside": Similar to the Small Jewel, a Dragon's Eye is used within a specific dungeon, Fuchin Falls Cave, for puzzle-solving. After it is found in a treasure chest, it is inserted into a dragon statue that then spits fire to light up the room, revealing an invisible pathway by revealing its shadow. Bone: "A bone from the girl at the inn": Obtained from the inn at Vault. Give it to the dog at the elevated south portion of the town and it will move up a bit, and mind-reading it tells you that using the Reveal Psynergy here will reveal something special, which is the path to the Vault Cave dungeon. Another bone appears in The Lost Age when dug up out of Lemuria. Boat Ticket: "A ticket needed to cross Karagol Sea": Anchor Charm: "A trinket in the shape of an anchor": Mystic Draught: "A strangely colored mysterious potion": In The Lost Age its description coded into the game is "A strangely colored potion". Black Orb: "Controls the ancient ship": Known in The Lost Age as the Black Crystal. Blue Key: "The Blue door key from Crossbone Isle": In Golden Sun four of this key is collected and used for puzzle-solving in the third floor of Crossbone Isle. In The Lost Age one of this item is used in Jupiter Lighthouse, and its desctiption in that game is "Key to blue door in Jupiter Lighthouse". Red Key: "The Red door key from Crossbone Isle": In Golden Sun one of this key is collected and used for puzzle-solving in the third floor of Crossbone Isle. In The Lost Age another one of this item is used in Jupiter Lighthouse, and its description in that game is "Key to red door in Jupiter Lighthouse". Key items in Golden Sun: The Lost Age All the key items in the first game return either officially or, more commonly, inaccessible but coded for the sake of preventing glitches. Aquarius Stone: "The stone that leads the chosen one": Found in a chest within Aqua Rock's interior dungeon. When placed on the plinth in the center of Aqua Rock it parts the waterfall blocking the door to the chamber containing the Parch Psynergy tablet. Once placed on the plinth the stone cannot be picked up again. Center Prong: "The center piece of a trident": Found in Tundaria Tower encased in ice. To remove the ice surrounding it you must first get the Burst Brooch from the top of the tower. Burst breaks the ice and the Center Prong is added to your inventory. Take it to Obaba in Champa along with the other two peices to forge the Trident of Ankohl. Often the second piece found as you need Parch and Burst to obtain it. Left Prong: "The left tine of a trident": Found at the top of the Ankohl Ruins after completing the puzzles below. Take it to Obaba with the other two peices to forge the Trident of Ankhol. Often the last piece found as the ruins are close to Champa. Right Prong: "The right tine of a trident": Found at the top of the Shrine of the Sea God after completing the puzzles below. Take it to Obaba with the other two peices to forge the Trident of Ankhol. Often the first piece of the Trident found as the Shrine is close to the Lemurian Ship. Key Items in the Series Shaman's Rod: While technically a weapon, the Shaman's Rod essentially becomes an unusable key item after the player progresses as far as the second or third town in both Golden Sun games. This is due to its low Attack stat increase (+10) and lack of an unleash. It cannot be dropped or sold, like all other key items. It plays an important role in the overall plot, being utilized as a sort of bargaining chip several times. Key Items in Dark Dawn Stone Key: A stone used to open the door once the Grip Crystal is obtained. Glyph Book: An important book used by Matthew to translate ancient glyph tablets throughout Weyard. ' Tree Flute': A special flute given by Baghi and used to enter Ayuthay and the Ouroboros. Grandmother's Gift: A package to deliver from an old woman in Kaocho to her granddaughter in Tonfon. It must be acquired prior crossing the Clouds of Passaj. Sol Mask: A treasure of the Ouroboros labyrinth that activates the Alchemy Forge. Elegant Bag: "a high-quality bag full of keepsakes": A special possession of a kidnapped girl, given by Sveta to Matthew, to deliver to the Sanans in Te Rya Village. Hermes's Water: In Dark Dawn, Hermes' Water is given to Matthew by Briggs, who in turn got it from Piers. This time it is used to cure the Dream Tree, which eventually leads to an audience with Tret. It cannot be sold or dropped in Dark Dawn. Roc Feather: A feather of the Mountain Roc of Morgal, required to fix the Soarwing. Magma Shard: "a piece of a volcano's power": A shard of crystalised magma formed from the Mountain Roc's innards; five are used to explore the Belinsk Ruins. One is taken by Ryu Kou. Magma Orb: A fully-coalesced orb of volcanic power born from the Mountain Roc's innards; used to power-up the Alchemy Dynamo in Belinsk Ruins. Taken by Ryu Kou immediately; it is never formally obtained by the party. Blue Orb: After stealing this treasure from the Tuaparang, the King of Morgal, Volechek, throws it to his sister, Sveta, as she departs from the besieged city of Belinsk during the Grave Eclipse. While initially of unknown purpose, it is revealed to be used in conjunction with the Red Orb in Yamata Ruins to claim the Yellow Orb. Thereafter, the Colored Orbs combined are used to open the gate to the Endless Wall, as well as to provide power to the Apollo Lens in Apollo Sanctum. The Blue Orb specifically powers the southwestern solar panel. Watchtower Key: This key, given to Matthew by Ikan the storyteller after saving his son from Harun Channel, unlocks the entrance to the central Warrior's Hill watchtower, allowing Matthew to acquire the ruins' treasure. Third Eye: The main treasure of Warrior's Hill. Said to "guide the way;" it bestows the Search Psynergy upon Himi, waking her up from her psynergetic-slumber in the process. While the Third Eye bestows Utility Psynergy, it's actually a Quest item until this event is triggered, at which point it disappears from the inventory entirely and merges with Himi's forehead (altering her appearance). Granddaughter's Gift: A package to deliver from a young woman in Tonfon to her grandmother in Kaocho, entrusted with Matthew after he delivers her grandmother's package to her. It also includes the extremely valuable footgear, the Ninja Sandals, as a thank-you to Matthew and his friends. Umbra Gauntlet: A piece of the Umbra Gear specifically designed for equipping by Beastmen like Sveta, these special, light-absorbing gauntlets were recovered by Emperor Ko and are given to Matthew and his companions by Emperor Unan to help with their task of stopping the Grave Eclipse. They must be used in conjunction with the rest of the Umbra Gear to navigate Apollo Sanctum. While important item that can't be sold, they are technically a glove-class item. Umbra Map: A relic of Morgal kept safe by its former governor, Lord Kuan, and later, by his son, Ryu Kou, the Umbra Map is an ancient map of Weyard that shows the locations of where the various pieces of the Umbra Gear have been hidden. Ryu Kou gives it to Matthew as thanks for rescuing him and his sister from their ice wreck within the bounds of the Grave Eclipse. Karis is able to decipher the map, adjusting for the shifts, shrinking, and growth of continents and seas, and mark the general area on the normal Weyard map where the pieces of the Umbra Gear may be found. Umbra Goggles: A piece of the Umbra Gear specifically designed for equipping by Beastmen like Sveta, these special, light-absorbing goggles are found within an ice cave in the snowy mountains northwest of Imil Village and Mercury Lighthouse and not far from Kalt Island. They must be used in conjunction with the rest of the Umbra Gear to navigate Apollo Sanctum. Unlike the other Umbra Gear items, these Goggles are a miscellaneous equipped important item, similar to the Trident and the Mythril Bag in the second game. Red Orb: After receiving it from the Tuaparang agent, Arcanus, Emperor Unan of Sana gives this treasure to Matthew for rescuing his nephew and niece from nigh-certain death at the wreckage of their Sanan ship. Unan reveals the knowledge that it is to be used in conjunction with the Blue Orb in Yamata Ruins to claim the Yellow Orb. Thereafter, the Colored Orbs combined are used to open the gate to the Endless Wall, as well as to provide power to the Apollo Lens in Apollo Sanctum. The Red Orb specifically powers the light-cannon itself. Yellow Orb: Found in the heart of Yamata Ruins after lowering the sand-levels using the Blue and Red Orbs. The Colored Orbs combined open the gate to the Endless Wall as well as provide power to the Apollo Lens in Apollo Sanctum. The Yellow Orb specifically powers the southeastern solar panel. Umbra Cloak: A piece of the Umbra Gear specifically designed for equipping by Beastmen like Sveta, this special, light-absorbing shawl is found in a cave built into the very edge of Gaia Falls itself. It must be used in conjunction with the rest of the Umbra Gear to navigate Apollo Sanctum. While an important item that can't be sold, it is technically a clothing-class item. Umbra Knuckles: A piece of the Umbra Gear specifically designed for equipping by Beastmen like Sveta, these special, light-absorbing knuckledusters are found within an active volcano. It must be used in conjunction with the rest of the Umbra Gear to navigate Apollo Sanctum. While an important item that can't be sold, it is technically a fist-classweapon. Umbra Cowl: A piece of the Umbra Gear specifically designed for equipping by Beastmen like Sveta, this special, light-absorbing hood is found in some cavernous ruins on an lake-island with no apparent access bridge, deep within the shadow cast by the Grave Eclipse. It must be used in conjunction with the rest of the Umbra Gear to navigate Apollo Sanctum. While an important item that can't be sold, it is technically a hood-class item. Old Rag: If Matthew and his companions return to Passaj during the Grave Eclipse, they find the town protected by the fortress-like walls formed by the reactivation of the Alchemy Forge; however, the people are running dangerously low on food, and two young men sought to escape the mountain to greener pastures. One died protecting his friend, leaving the young man crawling back into the town with only this rag memento and a rattled brain. When Matthew arrives, the girlfriend of the deceased man is bitter and upset, and may be brought this rag to trigger a chain of events that provides access to the Venus Djinni, Ivy. Cave-Door Key: Kept by Briggs in his sleeping chamber in the Champa caves, this key is used to unlock the Pirate's treasure hidden in a small cave beneath the bridge in and out of the city, including a rare and forgeable Orihalcon. * * * *